Young Love Reunited
by csinycastle85
Summary: What would happen if Casey and Elliot had met as teenagers? Part AU. Okay the Epilogue is on up! Hope you guys like it! Story is finished as is.
1. Love At First Sight

Young Love Reunited

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

Disclaimer-I do not own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC do.

Author's Note: What would happen if Elliot and Casey had met as teenagers? The school in this story is located in New York and I did my research ahead of time. Mostly AU.

* * *

_Story begins in early September, 1984._

It was Casey's first day Trinity School and she was nervous. All her life she had gone to school in Virginia. All of a sudden her parents had her go and live with her Aunt Serene and Uncle Darin in NYC and attend school there.

Luckily for her, her aunt was more than willing to go with Casey to her first day of school.

"Sweetie you are going to do great," Serene gently whispered her niece's ear, "Now let's go and get your schedule."

After going through fifteen minutes of paper work, Casey was on her own looking for her locker.

Meanwhile Elliot Stabler, a popular senior and the captain of the soccer team was chatting with his fellow teammate, Landon McQuinn when he saw Casey. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He had been watching her for so long that he didn't hear Landon talking to him.

"Earth to El, earth to El, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I suppose so," replied Elliot distractedly.

Landon turned around and saw what Elliot was looking at.

"Elliot I think you are in love," teased Landon when he saw Casey.

"Do you know who she is?" asked Elliot.

"Nah, she is probably a freshman," said Landon and then continued, "You should go talk to her and help her, she looks lost."

Landon had barely said the last word and Elliot had already made his way over.

"Hey there," began Elliot startling Casey a bit.

When she looked up to see who was talking to her, she saw the most gorgeous blue eyed and hunk standing in front her. Her heart skipped a couple of beats when she saw him.

"I am Elliot Dion Stabler, my friends call me El, and you are?"

"Casey Daphne Novak," replied Casey barely getting the words out of her mouth.

"Need any help?"

"Uh yeah," Casey stammered nervously, "I am looking for my locker and my first class."

"No problem, I will show you," gestured Elliot extended her his arm.

She timidly took his arm while carrying her book bag and thought to herself, _Wow what a gentleman._

As the day progressed Elliot was there every step of the way to help her transition into the student at Trinity.

Right as she got out of her last class and waited to for her aunt to pick her up, Elliot caught up with her.

"Casey, I was wondering if you would like to come to one of my practices and then my first game of the season this Saturday."

Casey was stunned. It was barely the end of her first day and she already had a guy who liked her, and a handsome one at that.

"Um I don't know," began Casey apprehensively, "My aunt is about to come pick me up."

"Oh that is not a problem I can give you a ride home afterwards and don't worry I'm a very safe driver," Elliot said reassuringly.

Casey thought to herself, _Wow he is very persuasive and if weren't for his good looks and charm I probably would have turned him down._

"Okay I will come, on one condition."

"Name it."

"I will come and support as a friend, for now."

"Deal," said Elliot as he flashed his mega watt smile making Casey all weak in the knees.

Before she headed out with Elliot she realized she needed to do something.

"Oh Elliot could you hold on I need to call my aunt and let her know the change in plans."

As soon things were settled Casey went you the soccer fields and actually enjoyed herself.

When she got home and Elliot walked her to the apartment Elliot asked, "So I will see you at the game on Saturday at 2 pm?"

"Yeah. Um is it ok if I bring someone with me? It will probably be my aunt."

"Sure no problem. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

When Casey walked into the apartment and saw her aunt reading the afternoon paper she knew she had to talk to her.

"Aunt Serene could I talk to you about something?"

"Is it about that young man who dropped you off?"

"How did you know?" inquired Casey.

"Well when I heard a car pull up, I couldn't resist peeking through the curtains. I must say he is pretty cute."

Casey pondered a bit and then continued, "To tell you the truth I think I like him but I am not sure of my feelings."

"Well all I can say is I can tell he likes you so follow your heart sweetie and you will know what to do," Serene said while giving her niece a hug.

"Thanks Aunt Serene you're the best."

"No problem."

"Oh Aunt Serene, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Elliot's soccer game on Saturday."

"What time?"

"2 pm."

"Sure that works, good thing I called and cancelled my styling appointment for that day."

"Oh and Aunt Serene, if he and I do become an unofficial pair, could you not tell Momma and Poppa tell it is official and when you and Uncle Darin have met him."

"Your secret is safe with me," said Serene smiling.

"Thanks Aunt Serene."

Saturday had come quicker than Casey anticipated.

Casey and her aunt decided to arrive half an hour before kick-off.

After getting in and on their way to their seats, Casey heard someone call her name.

"Hi Casey glad you could make it," said Elliot.

"No problem," began Casey and then she remembered and added, "Thanks for the ride the other day."

"My pleasure."

"Oh sorry, Aunt Serene this is Elliot Stabler, Elliot is my aunt, Serene Martin."

"It is nice to meet you Elliot," said Serene, "So you are a Stabler, which means..."

Elliot replied politely while offering a firm handshake, "Yes I am Irish and Catholic, it is nice to meet you ma'am."

Elliot then heard a whistle and said, "Opps, coach is calling the players back to the field for warm-up."

He then said to Casey, "I will see you around okay?"

"Okay, yeah and good luck Elliot," said Casey as Elliot turned around and jogged off but turned his head around smiled his famous smile.

As Casey and her aunt made their way to their seats, her aunt said something she didn't expect so soon.

"Case, you have my approval to date him and pursue a relationship that is if you choose to."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think he is a good match for you. I will talk to your Uncle Darin for you."

After Casey got her aunt's approval she was beginning to feel surer of this situation.

After the game started, Casey made sure she cheered loud and clear so that Elliot could hear her. Elliot and the team went on to cream the opposing team seven to zero.

At the end of the game Casey had her aunt go ahead of her and Serene knew what it was about.

Casey went to look for Elliot and saw him with his back to her, celebrating with the victory with this team. So she snuck up to him and tagged on his shoulder and she spun around.

"Hey you did great out there, good job defeating the other team," said Casey enthusiastically.

"Thanks Casey. I'm glad you enjoyed the game."

After some silence, Casey blurted out "So I will see you Monday?" before she could stop herself.

"Yeah sure by your locker right?" asked Elliot.

"Uh, okay, see you."

As Casey was about to leave Elliot called out, "Casey wait."

Casey turned around and saw Elliot heading in her direction and suddenly he gave her a kiss on her cheek leaving Casey flabbergasted.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally made it to the parking lot as she felt like she was walking on clouds.

"Kiddo, are you okay?"

"Yeah," answered Casey absentmindedly.

Serene knew the look on her niece's face what had happened so she did not need to ask.

Later that night neither Elliot nor Casey could focus on what they were doing because of what had occurred earlier because it was completely spur-the-moment.

Elliot was so out of it that his parents figured out what was wrong.

William and Gina Stabler had also been able to pinpoint the same thing with their two older boys Ryan and Joshua.

After Elliot came home from the team celebration he only mumbled a quick hello to his parents and went straight to his room. He just needed some place quiet to sort out his new found feelings.

Only twenty minutes later a small knock came on the door.

"Come in," said Elliot.

"Son," began William and Gina continued, "We need to talk."

Elliot sat up not knowing what to think.

"We noticed that you aren't your usual exuberant self after coming home from a victorious soccer match. Is anything bothering you?" asked William.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is, but it is a good thing. You know how you and mom told me that at the right time I will know when I like someone?"

"Yeah I do," said Gina remembering the talk they had with Elliot a few years ago.

"Well I think it has happened."

William and Gina exchanged_ I knew it_ glances at each other.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gina asked gently.

"Well it all started on the first day of school. I was talking with Landon when suddenly I see this girl and I was instantly enamored with her. Her beauty stood out from that very moment. I introduced myself, showed her around and even asked her if she wanted to come and watch the first practice and my first game and to my surprise she said yes. And then today we talked for a short time before and after the game and suddenly out of the blue I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. I am afraid I might have scared her, but I really like her."

"Well son," began William and then added, "I think that you are experiencing your first real crush. May I ask her who she is?"

"Her name is Casey Daphne Novak, she is a freshman so she is about fourteen..."

Before he could even finish his sentence he felt a shiver go up and down his spine.

"It seems to me that you have genuine feelings for her. Maybe you should play it by ear and then see how it goes," said Gina.

"Okay thanks mom and dad. I think I know what to do now."

"Anytime son," said William and then he quietly added before closing the door, "If you two wind up together and you are ready, please bring her by, we would like to meet this young lady, but no pressure ok?"

"Thanks dad."

After the conversation he had with his parents, Elliot decided to get ready to hit the sack early.

Meanwhile Casey her self was trying to sort out the same feelings and replaying what happened.

_Could he really like me? I like him too. I mean what is not to like?" He is tall, handsome, he has a great smile and he is such a gentleman. I mean back in Virginia I had quite a few guy friends but none of them serious in terms of a relationship. Maybe I should give him a chance._

Casey had been so lost in thought that she did not hear the knock on her door.

"Come in."

Darin Martin walked in after getting the okay.

"Hey kiddo, I heard about what happened today and from what your aunt said he sounds like a very nice young man," began Darin. "And even though I have not met him you have my approval..."

Casey's eyes widened as her Uncle said that.

"...and once you are ready you can bring him by."

Casey jumped up and give her Uncle Darin a big hug.

"Thanks Uncle Darin. Come to think of it I never thanked Aunt Serene properly."

"It's okay she knows."

A little while later Casey decided to call it a night.

_When Monday comes around I am going to let Elliot know exactly know how I feel._

Before either of them knew it was Monday and as Casey citing in her head what she wanted to say when she saw Elliot already by her locker her stomach did somersaults as she made her way to her locker.

"Good morning," they said at the same time causing to the other to laugh.

As they both said "I have something to tell you" Elliot stopped and said, "Casey, why don't you go first."

"Okay," began Casey and after a breather she let it out.

"Elliot, I want you to know that I have liked you since that first day you introduced yourself. I just wasn't sure how to approach it. Okay your turn."

Elliot took a deep breath and said, "To tell you the truth Casey, I have liked you ever since I saw you for the first time even before I introduced myself. I also want to apologize if I scared you last Saturday."

There was a reign of silence before Elliot continued he thought to himself, _It is now or never._

"I was wondering about something," began Elliot.

"Yes?" asked Casey.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. I understand if you say no..." said Elliot but Casey interrupted.

"Yes Elliot I will go on a date with you, what day?"

"Um how about we settle this later? Class is about to start. Come I will walk with you to class."

"Okay!"

When they reached her English class, Elliot added, "Oh I almost forgot, this is for you."

He handed a single stemmed yellow rose and added I will see you later right?" asked Elliot with a wink and that irresistible smile.

"Yes I will see you later," Casey said weakly as she accepted the rose.

Later that after some consultation and exchanging phone numbers they set their date for Friday night.

As the week went on, the two were becoming inseparable as they hung out more and Casey became friends with his friends and Landon seemed happy to have an adoptive little sister in Casey and Casey was making friends her age especially after being a part of the school newspaper.

* * *

A/N 2: Please submit a review!


	2. The Relationship

Young Love Reunited

Chapter 2: The Relationship

Disclaimer-I do not own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC do, and I do not own the song "Love Me Tender" that would be Elvis.

* * *

Before long it was time for their date and Elliot had arrived a few minutes early to pick Casey up.

After only one ring, the door opened and Elliot was let in.

"Hi, you must be Elliot," began Darin as he shook Elliot's hand, "I am Casey's Uncle Darin.

"It is nice to meet you sir," replied Elliot in the most polite way.

_Wow he is polite and he has a firm handshake._

"Casey will be out in a few minutes, please have a seat.

It was only a few minutes later when Casey came out to the living, her aunt following her.

Elliot stood up and was amazed. Even though they agreed at the last minute that it would be an informal date, she managed to surprise him.

"Wow Casey, you look incredible," said Elliot right after he kissed her hand.

Blushing a beet shade of red, Casey responded, "Thank you."

"Elliot?" began Serene.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You guys have fun and have her home by 11 pm okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." replied Elliot courteously.

It was not much later when they were in Elliot's car.

"Before we go on our date, I have something for you."

"What?"

"These," said Elliot as he handed her a dozen of half mauve and half pink roses.

"Awww, thank you these are beautiful and they smell so fragrant," said Casey as she accepted the bouquet.

"I got these from our garden, okay more like my mom's garden. She insisted that I pick these for you instead of buying them."

"Tell your mom I said thank you. These flowers are lovely."

"So do you have a preference of where to go?"

"No I will let you pick."

"Okay how about the best pizza New York City has to offer?"

"Sounds great."

When Elliot saw Casey's angelic smile, he felt like pinching himself because it all felt like a dream.

When they got to the best pizza restaurant in the heart of NYC, they made their orders and got to know other and talked about everything under the sun.

It took Casey a little while to notice that Elliot had his hand on top of hers as she blushed again.

After their orders arrived and in between eating the two continued to chat.

It seemed like the whole date flew by and Casey was standing right outside the apartment a few minutes before appointed time holding the bouquet.

After gathering some courage Elliot asked the one question that he had been waiting to ask for awhile now.

"Casey um I know this is early but I have something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Miss Casey Daphne Novak, would you be my girlfriend," Elliot tried to say bravely in his noble voice.

The question sent Casey into a bit of shell shock but when she recovered she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"The answer to your question Mr. Elliot Dion Stabler," began Casey in a voice as regal she possibly can, "I am flattered you asked me, yes I will be your girlfriend."

Right after she gave her answer, Elliot could feel nothing but joy flowing through his body. His wish had come true and now he would do everything he could to prevent it from going bad fast.

"So I guess this is good night?" asked Casey hoping it wouldn't end because she now had a boyfriend in a handsome soccer player.

"Yeah, so I will see you Monday right?"

"Yeah I will see you-," began Casey but wasn't able to finish when Elliot spontaneously placed his hands on her neck, pulled her in for a good night kiss.

Right as he placed his lips on hers her eyes widened.

_Oh my word! My first kiss! Ok Case calm down, relax, let go, and give it your all._

It did not take long for Casey to close her eyes, hold on to Elliot and prolong the kiss.

When they pulled apart the two of them gazed into each other's eyes before Elliot kissed

Casey's forehead and left. Casey felt like she was on cloud nine.

She went into the apartment in a daze not realizing her aunt was there waiting for her.

"Casey? How did it go?"

Case came out of her daze and answered.

"It was the best I learned a lot about him and he is so sweet," said Casey showing her aunt the bouquet she had received earlier.

"Wow he is really putting himself out there," said Serene as she went to get a vase to put the roses in.

"I suppose you want these in your room?"

"Yes."

"So is there anything else?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago, he asked me to be his girlfriend and he gave me my first kiss," said Casey in a giddy voice.

Serene took all the information in as she thought, _I knew instantly from the moment Casey introduced Elliot that they would wind up together._

"Aunt Serene I know that this might seem early but I am falling in love with Elliot Stabler."

_These two are made for each other._

"What did you say?"

"I said yes of course. If it is one I learned from Momma and Poppa it is that if an opportunity presents itself grab it because once it goes away it may never present itself again."

Serene then thought, _Way to go Carla, you and Aedan did a great job raising your daughter._

When Monday came along Casey and Elliot were both eager to see each other and it did not take long for the news to get around that the good-looking senior captain of the soccer team and the redhead freshman were off the market.

When school was getting to busy with Elliot applying to community colleges and Casey competing with the debate team they still managed to make time for each other. Casey felt she was safe in when she was in Elliot's arms.

Even though he was sought out by recruiters he made the decision with this parents blessing to stay close by to be with Casey.

They were inseparable even if they had their ups and downs and arguments but always made up not long after.

Time flew by and Elliot took Casey to his final Homecoming dance in which she had on a blue sequin party dress.

By Christmas, Elliot was ready to give her something for Christmas for now at least to signal their steady relationship.

After a day in a snowy and glittering NYC, Elliot took Casey to the best Italian restaurant he knew of.

After feeding each other their food and kissing in between Elliot was ready.

"Casey my love, you look so beautiful as always and I feel like the luckiest guy ever..."

Casey looked lovingly into Elliot's eyes as put her fingers to his lips and they kissed once again before letting him finish.

"...so when I saw this I had to get it for you and I know you will love it," Elliot said handing her a small box and when Casey opened and she let out a quiet gasp.

"I have been saving up for sometime and had been wondering when to spend it until I saw the ring right as we on our way here to the restaurant. Casey this ring will signal my steady commitment to you and to our relationship."

"Oh Elliot, began Casey, "The ring is absolutely gorgeous I love it."

Elliot knew then he had made her day even brighter as he took the ring out of the box and slid the ring on to Casey's fourth finger on her right hand.

Only a few short months his senior prom came around Casey had dressed in an elegant white dress and they had the time of their lives. That night they had a best time just being in embrace for a long period of time. It was also a night they would not soon forget.

When came time to announce prom king and queen, all the attendees except for Landon were in for a surprise.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention please."

After a few minutes the ballroom quieted down and the announcer continued, "It is time to announce this year's prom king and queen. As you all know it would be two a senior male and female student who gets the crown, however, the principal as told me that there is a bit of a change this year."

The crowd started to whisper amongst themselves as they wonder what the change would be.

"Now here to announce and crown the winners is Landon McQuinn."

Landon went up on stage with his date, Emma Chan as Landon had talked her into it.

"Ok I will make not make a speech since I know you all are wondering who the prom royalty are. The change as the announcer mentioned is that the prom queen will not be an upperclassman and I ask the winners come up together."

That roused even more whispers.

"So without further ado, this year's prom king is..."

Drum rolls began as Landon read from the envelope, "Mr. Elliot Dion Stabler."

Emma took her cue from there and continued, "Ok this year's prom queen is...Miss Casey Daphne Novak."

When Elliot and Casey heard their names being called they were shocked but then Elliot led Casey through the cheering crowd and up to the stage.

After they received their crowns Elliot whispered to Landon's ear, "Landon did you have anything to do with this?"

"Perhaps," replied Landon slyly.

Emma then continued and said, "Now it is time for the prom king and queen to take first dance."

As Elliot and Casey took their places, their song, Elvis' "Love Me Tender" came on. Now Elliot knew Landon really had something to do with this.

The two danced the night away without a care in the world.

When Elliot graduated from high school Casey was right there with him and they spent all their free time with each other. The two became practically fused together after he moved in with his brothers. Not only that everything was falling into place but his parents adored Casey from the very first time they met her.

With each year passing by them, they seemed more and more in love with each other. It was not long before it was her prom. Elliot had decided to go all out to make the night the most memorable ever.

On the day of her prom, Casey had an approved absence from school as she prepared. A few hours later while Casey and her aunt were making the finishing touches right as Elliot was coming by Serene knew she had to pass on a little family secret.

"Casey sweetie, there is something I need to tell you. Your Momma called and both she and Poppa wish you the best night ever and are so happy that you are going with the same guy who took you to his prom. There is also something else that you should know."

Casey looked at aunt and asked, "What is it?"

"Your Momma and I started a tradition and now we pass on to you. So Casey should you lose your virginity tonight to Elliot know that you could possibly wind up with him in the future."

Casey nodded as she knew now when the time comes she would have to pass on the tradition do the same.

When Elliot came to pick Casey and escort her to prom he was nervous. He knew that Casey would be stunning especially after Casey became even more gorgeous.

Elliot had been waiting for the longest minutes of his life. He had been waiting to see what his girlfriend would be wearing to her big high school night after been told it would be a surprise only for him. Finally Serene came out and made the grand announcement.

"Mr. Elliot Dion Stabler, you're girlfriend is ready."

Right as Serene finished and moved to aside Casey from out of the dark hall and Elliot's practically felt his jaw drop when he saw her. She donned a blue strapless sweetheart neckline floor length dress.

"Why Elliot my love, did you lose your voice?" asked Casey slyly.

Elliot found his voice and answered, "Casey, my sweetheart you absolutely should I say alluring tonight."

He went over and presented her with a kiss and a red rose corsage and she pinned a matching red rose boutonnière onto his tux lapel.

After her uncle took a few photos Casey felt like she was on top of the world. She was going to be making an entrance at her prom with her man by her side. During the whole prom they had only eyes for each other and made out whenever they could and decided to make the night really unforgettable.

A few months after her prom and their birthdays, Elliot had been making plans to ask Casey move in with him to an apartment he had set his sights on. However, he was about to get news that he never saw coming. She suddenly grew distant without any warning and he was about to find out why.

One morning he was going to ask her, he made his way to her Aunt's and Uncle's place he calmed his racing heart and knocked, but there was no answer. So he waited for a while. Half an hour later Serene and Darin came back and saw what saddened their hearts. Their niece's boyfriend for whom they have come to see as their son was about to get his heart broken.

"Elliot, I am guessing you are here to see Casey."

"Yeah do you know where she is?"

"Um I am afraid Darin and I just dropped her off at the airport, she is on her way back to Virginia. Here this note will explain everything."

Serene handed Elliot the envelope and he immediately tore it open and read the note.

_August 1, 1988_

_My Dearest Elliot,_

_If you are reading this it means I have gone back to Virginia. Ugh this is the last thing I want to do you after all we have been through together. You know I got in to NYU but after I compared NYU's prelaw program to Old Dominion's prelaw program I decided to attend there instead._

_Elliot, I love you but I don't think we can make the long distance relationship work. You will always have a special place in my heart. I will always cherish our time together._

_Maybe our paths may cross in future. _

_I will miss you,_

_Casey Daphne Novak_

After he read the letter he felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces to make matters worse she had also returned the ring he had given her to signal their steady relationship.

He wasn't sure how pain he could take as he darted out even before Serene could get a hold of him.

He was sobbing uncontrollably by the time he got back to the apartment with his brothers' place and dashed straight to his room. The girl he had loved so much was now out of his life.

After awhile he knew that he had move on. After some healing time he enlisted with the Marines.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I know it seems sad that they suddenly but I promise the last three chapters will be worthwhile! Also please submit a review! **


	3. Reconciliation and Second Chances

Young Love Reunited

Chapter 3: Reconciliation and Second Chances

Disclaimer-I do not own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC do. I do not own "Lady in Red", Chris de Burgh does.

Author's Note: Slightly AU in some places and I de-aged Elliot's kids to fit this story.

* * *

_Fast forward to late September, 2003._

Elliot had been losing a lot of sleep as it was his last day of working on a part-time basis. He had been working on a part time basis since Kathy had been killed in a car collision three years ago and he was left to raise their four kids, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie. Of course he had the help of his lifelong friend Landon and his colleagues at precinct 1-6.

He was not sure how he felt about leaving his kids alone for the first time. What he did not know he was about to get a big shock to his system.

After getting a fitful night's rest, Elliot got ready for work and left for the precinct.

That same morning Casey arrived as her new job at the 16th precinct as the new ADA. Stern exterior and no nonsense she was nervous but with many wins under her belt and was ready to take on a new challenge head on.

Casey went in and was greeted by one of the detectives there.

"Good morning I am Detective Olivia Benson, how can I help you?"

"Uh yes I am looking for Captain Donald Cragen. I am the new ADA."

"Your name please?" asked Olivia.

"Casey Novak," said Casey without realizing she was talking to one of the detectives who is partners with her high school sweetheart with whom she broke it off with when she left for college even though she was madly in love him.

"Ok have a seat while I go and get Captain Cragen," said Olivia.

As she went up the stairs to Cragen's office she thought to herself, _Could this be the same Casey that Elliot was so head over heals in love with all those years ago? If so, Elliot is going to be in for a surprise today when he comes back to work that is for sure!_

Olivia knocked on Cragen's door and got a "Come in" from inside.

"Captain, our new ADA is here, she is downstairs waiting."

"Ms. Casey Novak, right?"

"Yep," said Olivia.

Don went downstairs with Olivia and she pointed her out.

"Ms. Novak?" asked Don, as Casey stood up.

"Hello I am Captain Cragen. You must be our new ADA," said Cragen introducing himself as he shook hands with Casey.

"It is good to meet you sir, I have heard a lot of things about you."

Don was already impressed with the new ADA even she had big shoes to fill after their former ADA Alex Cabot had to be transferred back in the Witness Protection Program to protect her safety.

"Allow me to introduce you to the other detectives working here," said Cragen as he called over the two other detectives.

"I am sure you have already met Detective Benson," began Cragen he then continued on.

"This is Sergeant Detective John Munch and his partner Detective Odafin Tutuola. You guys this is our new ADA Casey Novak."

"Nice to meet you," said Munch shaking hands with Casey.

"Yeah it is nice to meet you, and you can call me Fin."

"We have one more detective who should be in any minute..."

Right then Elliot stepped off the elevator and when he made eye contact with Cragen he announced, "Ah yes here he is, Detective Elliot Stabler."

Casey froze when she heard that name and thought to herself.

_Is this the same Elliot I was so in love with all those years ago, the same handsome, strong blue eyed hunk who introduced himself to me that first day of school?_

Casey turned around and made eye contact with Elliot who then froze himself.

_Oh my word, it is him, hair is thinning a bit, but still strong and hunky._

Elliot thought to himself.

_Wait it can't be her, can it? Oh shoot it is her, the same girl I would have asked to marry me right off the bat if I had the chance. Wow she is just as beautiful now as she was then._

Cragen then made the introductions.

"Elliot this is our new ADA, Casey Novak. Casey this is one of our other detectives, one of the best detectives Elliot Stabler."

The two just stood there. For both it was like that first day they meet all over again.

It took Cragen a couple of times to break the silence and they all got back to work without realizing that the new ADA was his best detective's one and only true love.

Later when Elliot and Olivia were at lunch after investigating at a crime scene, she managed to ask him.

"So El is she the same Casey that you were in love with and almost asked her to move in with you?"

Elliot knew he had to answer his partner.

Elliot mumbled, "Yes."

"Are you still mad at her after what she did to you or did all that dissipate when you saw her this morning, because I noticed that spark between the two of you."

Elliot gently punched Olivia and said nothing.

"Well are you still in love with her?"

Elliot knew he had been cornered in.

"To tell you the truth Liv I never stopped loving her nor have I ever stopped thinking about her even after she left me broken hearted."

"Now I know you are still grieving for Kathy, but El you are going to have to move on, Kathy would have wanted you to be happy. So I think you and Casey should try to regain what you have lost, you never know maybe you get lucky this time around."

Elliot thought to himself, _Liv's got a point, but what about the kids?"_

"I also know what you are thinking about. What will Maureen and Kathleen think am I right?"

Elliot mumbled, "Yes.

"Do not worry, after you and Casey had worked out the old feelings, introduce her to the kids. I am sure they will warm to her instantly."

Weeks went by as Olivia and the crew got to know the new ADA better they were quickly finding out just how good she was and Olivia and Casey were becoming fast friends.

One day Elliot mustered up the courage he needed to ask Casey out as a friend, for now at least.

As he was leaving the precinct after a rather slow day he said a quick goodbye to the other detectives and had told Olivia to check in on his kids and let them know where their dad was and snuck behind the redhead and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh geez Detective Stabler you scared me out of my skin. Is there something you need?"

Elliot could tell there was something underneath that tough exterior that was melting.

"Counselor I was wondering if you like to have to dinner with me you know as a friend," Elliot asked smiling his smile that he knew would get to Casey.

Sure enough it worked as the stern exterior began to soften as Casey smiled and replied, "Sure...Elliot I would love to."

The two went to where he took her on their first date and two chatted caught on their lives after they broke up.

"Elliot first of all I want to apologize for leaving the way I did, it was completely inexcusable and I am so sorry that you lost Kathy to a car collision accident it must have been hard on you and your kids who by the way are really cute."

"Thanks Casey. They are the light in my life everyday."

Elliot paused for a bit and then continued, "Casey I also want you to know that I harbor no hard feelings over the break up and I was wondering if you would like to start over first as friends and move from there? I know it seems kind of soon."

Casey thought pensively for a few minutes but then realized the only man she ever loved is right in front of her if she did not grab this opportunity she never have another chance ever again.

"Yes I would like to start over as well because ever since I left I never stopped thinking about you or loving you either."

"Okay so I talk to my kids first and then at the right time we will tell the Captain before he finds out from one of the other detectives."

After dinner he gave her a ride home. To his surprise she lived in the same place all those years ago.

"Are you surprised I am living at my aunt and uncle's place?"

"Yeah I guess so. How are they?"

"Doing well they are now in Pennsylvania, and left this place to me after they mov-"

Casey did not even finish her sentence before he Elliot did same thing he did after their first date surprising Casey only this time she more at ease.

"I will see you in the morning Detective," said Casey whispering in his ear right before they parted.

Feeling great Elliot drove home just in time to see Olivia come out of the house.

"Hey thanks Liv for watching the kids."

"No problem, I wore out Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie so they are fast asleep. But I have a feeling Mo wants to talk to you about something."

"Okay thanks for the heads up."

Later that night he was looking at the picture from his prom and Casey's prom, she look regal in both and remembering how they made love for the first time after her prom. He had been thinking about how to tell his kids about a love from his past.

All of sudden he heard a creak come from up the stairs and he turned to see his oldest walk down.

Maureen Stabler had grown up a lot and experienced most kids her age shouldn't have to experience.

"Hey Mo, how come you're still up?"

"I have been having trouble sleeping and I have wanted to tell you something, I think Livvy told you that."

"Yeah what is on your mind kiddo?"

"I uh, wait dad is that you in the pictures? Who was with you?"

Elliot looked at the picture knew then and there he had to tell his oldest born first.

"Come here and have a seat I have something to tell you."

Elliot took a deep breath and began his story.

"You are right Mo that was me in pictures taken in 1985 and 1988. The person in the picture with me was my girlfriend at the time, Casey's her name. Now I know what you are thinking, this was before I met your mother. The truth is I was very much in love Casey."

Before Elliot could continue, Maureen asked, "What happened dad? Where is she now?"

"We broke up when she left for college and the answer to your question is, well the funny thing is she is back in town and she is working at the same place I am."

Elliot was not sure what else to tell Maureen, she is still a kid in his eyes even though she was approaching her preteen years.

Maureen looked seriously into her dad's eyes and thought about what she was going to say next.

"Dad I know you loved mom very much but I think you should start looking again and if works out you should you know...um what is that word?" asked Maureen.

Elliot thought to himself and shook his head _since did Maureen know about relationships? Oh boy am I going to have a handful when Maureen starts dating._

"Ok I know Mo what you mean and I promise in time you, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie will meet the marvelous Ms. Casey Novak."

"Ok...daddy," said Maureen the first time in years.

"Okay kiddo now go back to bed you have to school tomorrow."

"Okay night daddy. I love you," said Maureen as hugged her dad and then took off up the stairs and back to sleep.

As months went by Elliot and Casey were sending each other subtle and not so subtle messages as they passed each other. They spent every day off they had with each other and before we were back in a relationship. It was also this time that Olivia and Landon were grown closer themselves.

By early March, nearly six months after Casey started her job Fin and Munch figured out what was going on between Elliot and their ADA. At right time Elliot and Casey knew it was that time to tell the Captain.

Arriving at Cragen's office Elliot knocked on the door and got a "Come in" from the other side of the door.

"Captain, ADA Novak and I need speak with you privately," asked Elliot carefully choosing his words.

"Sure, what is on your minds?"

"Well do you remember how when you introduced me to ADA Novak back in September and we just stood there staring at each other and it took you awhile to tell us to get back to work?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well there is a reason for that," began Elliot but then Casey put her hand his arm making Cragen wonder what is going on.

"Maybe this is where I should explain."

Casey took a deep and gave a condensed version of her and Elliot's past together.

By the time she finished, Cragen was awestruck at what he heard. His best detective had had shared a romantic past with the new rising young ADA.

Elliot and Casey waited quietly for a reaction thinking Cragen might go off on them but got something else entirely.

"I suppose if you two are back together when you guys are here please keep it professional that is all I ask of you two, Elliot you can go."

"Okay," said Elliot as he looked at Casey and whispered, "See you later."

After Elliot left Cragen's office, Cragen had only piece of advice for the new ADA.

"Ms. Novak, thank you for coming forward before I find out from Olivia, Fin, or Munch..."

"You're welcome," began Casey but was interrupted.

"A piece of advice, don't lose sight of him, if you know what I mean by that."

Casey nodded and said, "I do Captain Cragen thank you."

One day Elliot knew it was time for Casey to meet his kids.

He approached her as she was finish talking with Olivia after getting her the warrant that was needed to arrest a perp.

"Counselor may I have a word with you in one of the interrogation rooms?"

Casey raised her eyes in bewilderment and then followed Elliot.

Once in one of the rooms, Elliot asked what he needed to ask.

"Counselor, ackk I mean Casey," said Elliot fumbling with words which Casey actually found cute.

"I was wondering if you are free Saturday for lunch."

"Why what is going on Saturday?"

"Since we have been dating I think it is you meet my kids. Actually my oldest daughter Maureen already knows about you."

Casey thought about it and said, "Okay I will see you then."

That Saturday morning he had his kids gather around. He had to convince his two youngest they were not in trouble.

"Okay you four, I have asked you all here this morning is because in a few hours I will be bringing a friend over and she is a very special friend," began Elliot looking at Maureen and Maureen knew who he was talking about.

"Daddy," began Kathleen quietly, "Is she nice?"

"Yes Kathleen she is. All of you will really like her and..." said Elliot when he saw the youngest two nod their head and then Lizzie raised her hand.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Will Auntie Olivia and Uncle Landon be here?"

"As a matter of fact yes Auntie Olivia and Uncle Landon will be here as well. So are you ready to meet her?"

All four of them nodded their heads right as the doorbell rang.

"Hey Liv, hey Landon thanks for stopping by with the food, I will go and pick up Casey right now."

Elliot and Casey made it back within twenty minutes and sat in the car for a bit.

"So are you ready?"

"Yes I am more than ready."

They had barely gotten out of the car when suddenly all four had darted out of the house barreling towards Elliot with Olivia and Landon at their heels.

Elliot caught all of them without being knocked to the ground and noticed that Casey was smiling.

"Kids, I would like you to meet Aunt Casey. Casey these four kids here are the light in my life, meet Maureen Victoria Stabler," he said putting his hand Maureen's and head and continued on with the other three.

"This is Kathleen Vivian Stabler, and these two little ones are Elizabeth "Lizzie" Gina Stabler and Richard "Dickie" William Stabler."

Casey came over and kneeled down to their level and said, "It is nice to meet you guys your dad has told me so much about you guys."

After Casey finished talking Lizzie came forward and without warning gave Casey a hug and then the rest followed, with this Elliot knew was a good sign. He never thought that his kids would warm to Casey so quickly but they did. Once he got all their approvals Elliot knew what to do next.

It took some careful and secretive planning but he knew it would all be worth it keeping it from an ADA who could figure what was going on.

One day Olivia had gone to pick up the kids early while dropping Dickie off with Landon and then coming back with the girls to see that Elliot had already left to get ready.

Casey on the other hand hadn't a clue of what was going on and why everyone was acting so weirdly.

"Hey Casey how about you, me along with the Stabler girls go get a bit to eat and we are not taking a no for an answer. Let's go."

"What on earth is going?" asked Casey but her question went unanswered as she was practically lead out against her will.

When it became clear that they were not stopping to get a bit to eat Casey was getting a little suspicious when they stopped at a dress store.

"Okay what is going on here?"

"Well per our instructions, it is to get you ready for your special night." said Maureen who was tried to cover her giggles as did Kathleen and Lizzie.

"So first thing's first your dress," said Olivia.

Casey knew she could not fight them so she did as she was told. After she picked out her dress which the all four of them complimented as the one dress they did hair to the best way they can since it was to be elegant yet simple.

Meanwhile Elliot was already waiting at the Empire State Building's Observation Deck waiting for his soon to be fiancée.

Before Casey knew what had happened, Olivia and the girls blindfolded her and led her up to the Observation Deck.

"Okay go out there and have a great time and you will have the best night of your life," instructed Olivia.

When the blindfold came off Olivia and the girls had already left but the decoration and music caught her attention instead.

She looked around and saw that it was beautifully decorated to all the same way that Elliot decorated it for their last Valentine's Day date before they split.

"Oh Elliot this is absolutely gorgeous. How did you manage?"

Elliot shrugged as he walked over to Casey and twirled her around gently. She looked radiant in a persimmon red spaghetti chiffon dress with beaded empire and waist with sash at wrapped around her arms.

"Casey my love you look absolutely magnificent and tonight is a night you won't soon forget," Elliot said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Only a few minutes later Chris de Burgh's "Lady in Red" came on Elliot asked whispering in her ear, "Ms. Casey Daphne Novak may I have this dance?"

"Yes you certainly may Mr. Elliot Dion Stabler."

The two danced and dined on the finest food either one has ever had. Then at the right time Elliot knew it was the right time to do the one thing he never got to do in the past.

He stood up walked over to Casey, led her over to close to the edge of the building and Casey let out a gasp, she had not seen all of NYC at night.

"It is beautiful but why are we here?"

"Well you are about to find out. Do you know what today is?"

"Well it is Valentine's Day and..." Casey started but was interrupted.

"Casey my darling," began Elliot holding her hands as he continued, "When I saw you that first day, I was stopped in my tracks by your beauty and it was right then and there my head and my heart told me that you were the one for me. Before we separated we shared so many great memories and I loved you more than life itself. After you went back to Virginia, I never stopped thinking about you nor did I stop loving you. Now standing in front of me is the powerful ADA but you will also be the Casey that I knew from long ago. Now we're together again and have created many new memories especially kids who all absolutely adore you and I hope we create many more memories."

After his speech, Elliot let go of Casey's hands briefly, got out a small blue ring box, got down on one knee and opened it causing Casey to let out a gasp as he asked, "Miss Casey Daphne Novak will you do the honors in becoming my wife, will marry me?"

Casey let out a squeal of delight because the only man she ever loved had asked her the most important question. Without a single hesitation she answered, "Yes Mr. Elliot Dion Stabler, I will marry you."

Elliot felt like he was floating on air as he got out the ring a 0.55 carat three stone round brilliant diamond ring in 14-k white gold setting and slid it slowly on to Casey's ring finger got up and they made out like there was no tomorrow.

Before long the two of them were celebrating in a hotel room for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you liked the chapter! Please submit a review!


	4. All Around Positive Response

Young Love Reunited

Chapter 4: Reactions/Responses All Around

Disclaimer-I do not own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC do.

* * *

When morning came, Casey roused to find that they still had their arms around each other.

She carefully eyed the ring that her fiancé gave her. She knew that there was two people she had to tell and they were going to them together.

A few minutes later Elliot roused and he kissed her good morning, he instantly knew something was up.

"Casey, what is wrong?"

"Nothing I was just thinking of two people who should know about this good news."

"Your aunt and uncle, how about we tell them first?"

"That what I was thinking."

Within a few minutes Casey heard a one familiar voice answer on the other end.

"Hello Martin residence, this is Darin speaking."

"Morning Uncle Darin," said Casey.

"Casey good morning, how are you sweetie? How is the new job as the ADA?"

"It is going great but that is not why I called, could you please get Aunt Serene and then put the phone on speaker I have something to tell you.

Before long Serene was near the phone as it had been put on speaker phone.

"Ok Case what is that you wanted to tell me and Uncle Darin?"

"Remember the young man I fell in love with?" asked Casey while gazing at Elliot.

"Yeah Elliot Stabler, wait...oh my word you two are together again?" asked Serene in an excited voice

"Yes there is more Aunt Serene," said Casey while looking dreamily at Elliot.

"What, what, what?"

Casey let it out, "Last night Elliot asked me to marry him...Aunt Serene, Uncle Darin we're engaged!"

It did not take long for Serene to process to news and for she was screaming with joy that Casey had to hold the phone away from ear.

A short time later Serene congratulated her niece.

"Casey honey that is the best news ever, let me and Uncle Darin be the first to wish you and Elliot all the happiness. We are so happy for you!"

"Thanks Aunt Serene. That means so much to me and Elliot."

"Could I talk to him?"

"Yeah," said Casey handing Elliot the phone.

"Hello?"

"Elliot, congratulations on finally popping the question to Casey, I always knew this would happen."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Elliot you can call me Aunt Serene now, you understand?"

"Yes...Aunt Serene," said Elliot thoughtfully, and then said, "Hold on Casey wants to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"Aunt Serene I would like both you and Uncle Darin to walk me down the aisle on my big day."

"Oh sweetheart your Uncle and I would be honored."

Casey talked with her aunt and uncle for a little while longer before hanging up and curling up in each other's arms for a little bit.

"That went well," said Elliot.

"Without a doubt," began Casey and then added, "Who should we call next? Olivia, Landon, or your parents?

"How about we call Olivia then Landon then my parents to invite them to brunch and surprise them," suggested Elliot.

"Okay deal."

After a few more congratulatory from Olivia, Maureen, Kathleen, Landon and Dickie, it was time to call William and Gina.

"Stabler residence, this is Gina speaking."

"Hi mom, it's Elliot."

"Hey darling how are you? How are my precious grandkids?"

"We are doing fine thank you," began Elliot as he quickly kissed his fiancée.

"Mom I was wondering if you and dad would like to meet me for brunch later, I have surprising good news to share, hey tell Ryan and Josh they can come too."

"Oh? What is the good news?"

"If tell now it would not be surprise anymore right?"

"Ok, how about we meet at 11:30am?"

"Sure see you then, son."

A while later Elliot and Casey arrived ahead of his family going over their plan.

"I know I will hide from plain view until you come and get me."

"Right," said Elliot kissing his beautiful fiancée once again.

Not long after Casey went in hid in corner, Elliot saw his parents and brothers come in and they were exchanging hellos.

Then Gina immediately began to ask about the good news.

"Well what is the good news that you wanted to tell us."

"Well the thing is...I met someone and I am very much in love."

"How much in love bro?" asked Ryan.

"Well to the point that I am now off the market for good...I am engaged."

"That is great news son. But who is this lucky lady?"

"Well it is someone you may remember. Okay turn around all of you and I will go and get her."

As Elliot went to get his fiancée his parents and brothers were discussing the possibilities, when a light went off in Josh's head.

"Wait...I think I know who the lucky lady is, but I am going to let Elliot tell us."

When Elliot reached the little corner where Casey was hiding, he asked while holding her in an embrace, "Are you ready? They're dying to know."

"I know I can tell by the sound of their voices."

Elliot slowly led Casey back to their table and he whispered to her, "Want to say it?"

Casey cleared her voice and said, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, Ryan, Josh, remember me?"

William, Gina, Ryan and Josh turned around and could not believe their eyes.

"No way little bro! Congratulations!" exclaimed both Ryan and Josh high fiving Elliot.

After Ryan and Josh gave their congratulations, Elliot looked at his parents and asked, "Are you okay?"

William was first to say something, "Congratulations my son, you made the right choice."

Then Gina finally managed to say something, "Elliot I am so happy for the both of you! Come here both here you two."

After the group settled in and chatted for awhile as they did some catching up.

Later that afternoon when Casey and Elliot had gone back to a quiet Stabler residence, Casey had an idea.

"Elliot, I was thinking since I have this coming Friday off maybe I could pick up the kids and then spend sometime with them."

"I think that is a great idea," began Elliot, "When the kids arrive home later, we can tell them then work something out."

Friday had come sooner than expected and Casey was heading out and on her way to pick the kids up from school.

Twenty minutes later the five of them were at the park enjoying the ice cream and Casey was getting to know the kids better when suddenly Kathleen asked an unexpected question

"Casey, would it be ok to call you mom? I mean this way we can make this feel like a real and complete family."

Casey looked at Kathleen and then rest of them and then Maureen added, "I know what you are thinking. We want you to know that you will not be replacing our mom, but then again I am the only one who remembers her really well as these three were still young when it happened."

Casey thought to herself. _Well I never expected them to make and adjustment this quickly, but then Maureen has a point. Elliot is going to want to hear about this._

Casey then looked at the four kids in front of her and said, "I would be honored if you guys called me mom.

Right after she said this all four of them got up and each gave her a big hug.

Later after she dropped the kids off at home, she and Elliot embraced for a little while.

"So how did it go with the kids this afternoon?"

"It went really well and there is something you should know about."

"What is it?" inquired Elliot curiously.

"Kathleen asked if the four of them could call me mom. I was surprised to tell you the truth."

"Well, I am not surprised," said Elliot pulled out of the embrace smiling at his beautiful fiancée and continued, "Remember how Lizzie instantly gave you a hug the first time you met them?"

"Yeah I do," said Casey remembering that day.

"I knew from that point on that they would accept you right away."

Casey just stood there, as they kissed tenderly and then held on to each other for a time before Casey went back to her place with a warm feeling like she was on top of the world.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Please submit a review!


	5. Together At Last

Young Love Reunited

Chapter 5: Together at Last

Disclaimer-I do not own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC do. I also do not own the Bridal Chorus, Richard Wagner does.

Author's Note: I de-aged Elliot's kids to fit this story.

* * *

Through marriage we are given  
the gift of a new beginning,  
a new family and a new life  
We, **Casey Daphne Novak** and **Elliot Dion Stabler**  
along with  
**Maureen Victoria Stabler, Kathleen Vivian Stabler, **

**Elizabeth Gina Stabler and Richard William Stabler**  
invite you to witness  
our beautiful beginnings  
on **Sunday the Seventeenth of April  
Two Thousand and Five**  
at **Eleven Thirty in the Morning  
at St. Patrick's Cathedral **

**New York, New York**

The day that Casey and Elliot had planned for had finally arrived. This should have happened years ago but it is better late than never.

Meanwhile Serene, Olivia and the rest of the bridal party was helping Casey get ready for her big day when there was a knock on the door

"Come in."

Gina Stabler went in to check in on the progress.

"Oh Casey darling you look absolutely beautiful, my son will not know what hit him."

"Thank you Mrs. St-I mean Gina."

"Okay everyone it is time for the time honored traditions," said Olivia gently.

"I guess I will go first," said Serene and then turning to Casey and said, "Casey this is something your grandmother loved wearing all the time, it was her pearl earrings, she passed them on your mother who then left them to me when she left this earth. They are now yours as keepsake."

"Oh thank you Aunt Serene I will keep it for as long as I shall live, it is too bad Momma and Poppa are not here today but I know they have the best seat in the house now."

As Casey was putting on the earrings Maureen spoke up.

"I guess Kathleen, Lizzie and I are next," began Maureen looking Casey in the eye, "Casey, this is actually a gift from us kids, including Dickie. We pooled our birthday, Christmas, and allowance money and got you this gold bracelet with an inscription inside."

Maureen handed Casey the box and opened it looked for the inscription.

_To our mom, we love you no matter what. Affectionately Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth and Richard, 03/17/2005._

"Awww thank you guys that was so sweet of you. Come here."

Casey gave her soon-to-be step-daughters each a big hug. She was going to have to give Dickie a separate hug later.

As she was putting on the bracelet Gina took off the necklace she was wearing and spoke up.

"Casey this necklace was a gift from William and I am loaning to you today as you marry Elliot."

Casey was completely speechless as Gina put the necklace on Casey.

"Now for it is time for the best part," said Olivia handing Casey a rectangular box.

"It is self explanatory," said Olivia with a smile.

Casey opens the box sees the garter and said, "Something blue. Thank you guys all so much.

Casey then knew instinctively it was time.

"I guess I should put on my gown."

At this time Gina, Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie left the room

A few minutes later, Casey turned to Olivia and asked, "Olivia, would you like to zip me in?"

"Of course Casey I am honored."

After that was done, Casey knew just who to help put on the veil.

"Aunt Serene would you like to put on the veil?" asked Casey.

"I am honored."

Casey blushing and smiles vibrantly knew it was getting closer and closer to the time.

At the right moment Olivia said, "Okay Casey I will going to take my spot behind Maureen, remember just breathe and relax it won't be long now."

After Olivia left the room, Casey inhaled and exhaled calmly a few times and said, "I am ready!"

With her bouquet of hand picked roses from Gina's garden in her hand she and Serene left the room.

"Oh Casey honey you look stunning. Elliot is one lucky guy," said Darin slightly tearing up when he saw his niece.

Waiting at the altar Elliot, who was not at all nervous, wore a Three-Button Notch Lapel matched with a horizon blue vest and tie. He stood with Landon his best man, and his brothers Ryan and Joshua along with Fin as the groomsmen and Dickie as his honorary best man who were wearing matching Two-Button Super 100's Notch Lapel matched with horizon blue vest and tie.

As the processional music was played, the living room door opened as one by one each member of the bridal party made their way down the aisle all in horizon blue dress. The bridesmaids Lizzie a sleeveless dress, Kathleen in an one shoulder dress, Maureen in a spaghetti strap dress and Olivia the maid of honor a strapless dress.

As the bridal members stood in their at the places, and the church door closed briefly, Casey with her aunt on her right and her uncle to her left she was more than ready when the door opened again as the bridal chorus began to play. When Elliot saw Casey he felt the same feeling of joy running through his veins when Casey agreed to be his girlfriend. Casey looked more like an angel in her Chiffon A-line gown with side draped bodice, beaded lace, and lace up back and blusher veil. As Casey made her way down the aisle, she made eye contact with the love of her life and soon to be husband.

After Casey, Serene and Darin reached the altar the minister stepped forward and asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"We do," answered Darin and Serene.

Then Darin opens the veil, gives Casey as does Serene before closing the veil Darin then gives Casey's hand to Elliot and says "Elliot, please take care of Casey."

"I will Uncle Darin," replied Elliot.

After Darin took a seat next to his wife Serene as Casey has Olivia hold her bouquet as Casey and Elliot then joined hands as the minister began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of God in joining Elliot Dion Stabler and Casey Daphne Novak in holy matrimony. What they are doing today is not to be taken lightly. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence reigned for a few minutes and the minister continued the service.

"Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on this union of these two people. We pray that their lives are long and happy and the union is fruitful. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen."

"Now, Elliot and Casey are standing here today because their love for each other never died out even after they separated. It their undying love that has brought them back together and brought them here today. As this moment Elliot and Casey would like to exchange vows that they prepared themselves. Go ahead."

"Casey, I have always dreamed of this day and now it is finally here. I knew that first day I saw you that you were my soul mate and when we became a couple those years were the happiest time ever. I love you Casey with all of my heart and all of my soul."

Elliot got the ring from Landon, slowly slides it on Casey's finger, kissed her hand and says, "And with this ring I thee wed."

The tears of joy began to flow as Casey was prepared to say her vows.

"Elliot, you have said everything I wanted to say. This is a dream come true and it never occurred to me that I would meet my soul mate on my first try until you introduced yourself. We became a pair even though I was a bit hesitant at first. We have been through a lot during our relationship. I also know that my mom and dad are looking down right now smiling. My vow to you is that I will always be there no matter what comes our way, we can face it together. I love you Elliot with all my heart and all my soul."

Casey got the ring from Dickie, slowly sliding it on to Elliot's finger and says, "And with this ring I thee wed."

After their touching vows, the two smile at each other as the minister turned to Elliot and asked, "Do you Elliot Dion Stabler take Casey Daphne Novak to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Elliot smiling that that smile of his and answered, "I do."

The minister then turned to Casey repeating the same question.

"Do you Casey Daphne Novak take Elliot Dion Stabler to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Casey with of tears of happiness shining in her eyes replied, "I do."

"Elliot and Casey have showed their love and loyalty to each through their vows. With the powers vested in me in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Elliot you may kiss your bride."

Elliot opens the veil gently places his hands on her face, softly pulls her in for a kiss. As they kissed the guests clapped and continued even after they stopped.

The minister then said to the guests, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Novak-Stabler."

Not long after the minister said that the room erupted into cheers and more clapping.

As they pulled apart from their first kiss as a newly married couple Casey first whispered to her husband, "I love you Mr. Novak-Stabler."

Elliot followed suit and replied quietly, "I love you too Mrs. Novak-Stabler."

That was one name Casey could really used to easily.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you liked the chapter! Please submit a review!


	6. Their New Lives

Young Love Reunited

Chapter 6: Their New Lives

Disclaimer-I do not own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC do.

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the two week delay, school has been crazy busy not to mention my muse had been coming and going. This chapter is dedicated to DeeDee (guest reviewer), TheFutureNYPD, and PaceyW'sgirl for giving me positive and constructive criticism and to svuNOVAKfan for adding my story to the Story Alert list. Also check out the four 55 words or less SVU stories I posted (it is not as easy at is seems)!

* * *

Life couldn't have been better for the lovebirds. Right after the wedding reception Elliot had whisked her off to Costa Rica for their honeymoon.

After they returned to work Casey began prosecuting white collar crimes in Queens was nailing most of the cases she was prosecuting and Elliot's work ethic and performance at precinct 1-6 had increased considerably.

Even Olivia's was happy as she was now Mrs. Landon McQuinn when she found her soul mate in Elliot's lifelong friend.

Two years later, their lives was about to change.

It all started one afternoon right as a pre-trial hearing was about to be adjourned when suddenly she had a queasy feeling sneak up on her. Elliot who managed to get off work early went to the hearing when he also noticed and rushed to her side.

"Casey, my love, you don't look so great are you okay?"

"I thought I was but I have not been feeling all that great lately maybe I should go and see a doctor."

It was at the doctor's office that she found out the good news.

When she got home that night after the doctor's appointment, she found Elliot was making dinner with the help from Maureen.

When he saw her he gave Maureen a few instructions and went over and greeted Casey with a kiss after he got her coat from her.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"Okay are you sure you are ready for this?"

Elliot nodded, he was ready for anything.

"Well the doctor said the reason why I have not been feeling well is because..." began Casey but whispered the rest into Elliot's ear.

Elliot's eyes widened, "You're pregnant?"

Casey nodded and smiled, "Yeah I am."

"How many weeks are you along?"

"Eight weeks."

"So that means you are due in around late January right?"

"Yes, the 22nd."

"Should we tell the kids?"

"Definitely."

Elliot summoned the kids over.

"Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie, dad and I have something to tell you."

"What is it mom?" asked Maureen as she was the last one to join the group.

Having now fifteen year old Maureen call her mom still surprises Casey at times; she did not think that they would call her mom as soon as they did. Then again they lost Kathy when they were still young.

"Well, how would you feel if you guys had a new baby brother or baby sister early next year?"

When all four heard the news they almost fell off the couch as they were sitting at the edges.

"You mean you're pregnant?" asked thirteen year old Kathleen with wide eyes.

"Hurrah!" shouted the now ten year old Lizzie and Dickie high fiving each other.

So begins the journey of pregnancy and its ups and downs.

As the pregnancy progressed Casey began to show quickly.

When Casey hit the twelve weeks, they were at the doctor's office for the ultrasound. They were about in for a big surprise.

"Okay are you ready to meet your daughter or son?" asked Dr. Cristiana Teng.

"Yes," replied the two of them together.

"Okay, here it goes."

Within minutes went from black to fuzzy to what seemed like one something they could not make out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Novak-Stabler meet your two kids," said Dr. Teng pointing to two locations on the screen.

Casey and Elliot were surprised with what the doctor said.

"We're having twins?" asked Casey and Elliot together.

"That's correct Mr. and Mrs. Novak-Stabler."

Tears of joy filled Casey's eyes and then asked, "Could I get a copy of sonogram?"

"Yes, I will go and print a copy right now," said the doctor right after he turned of the screen and wiping the gel off of Casey's expanding stomach.

After the doctor left the room for a few minutes to get the sonogram printed.

"Honey are you okay?" asked Casey.

"Yeah I am, I am ecstatic right now because we are about to add two more kids to our family," said Elliot as he helped Casey off of the examination bed.

"I know me too," said Casey as she kissed him.

Right then the doctor came back with the sonogram and said, "If you like, when you come in for your next ultrasound in four weeks I can tell you the gender of your twins."

Casey and Elliot looked at each other and Elliot said, "It's up to you darling, I can go either way but these two are your first two kids."

Casey thought about it and then said, "I am thinking it would do us good to find out the genders sooner, this way when it comes to decorating the nursery it will be a whole lot easier."

"Okay then I will see you in four weeks." said Dr. Teng.

Casey and Elliot knew they could let Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie that they were about to become big sisters and brother to twins and even if Casey and Elliot knew the genders, it was bound to be revealed.

Casey knew that her aunt and uncle would be ecstatic adoptive grandparents again especially they saw their step-great nieces and step-great nephew as their own grandkids.

"Hello Martin residence, this is Serene speaking."

"Hello Aunt Serene," said Casey tranquilly.

"Casey darling, how are you, Elliot and my adoptive step-grandkids?"

"All eight of us are fine," answered Casey dropping hints as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Eight? Casey Daphne Novak-Stabler you need to learn to count properly. I thought there were six of you, wait...oh my word...do you mean?" asked Serene as calmly as she possibly could.

"Yes I a-" began Casey but Serene interrupted her.

"Wait your Uncle just walked in the door from running errands he needs to hear this."

Two minutes later Serene had the phone on speaker and Darin, "Okay dear we're ready what is that you want to say?"

"Aunt Serene and Uncle Darin, how would you feel if two were to become adoptive grandparents again?"

There was silence and then Darin spoke up, "Casey congratulations, we are joyful that the family is about to grow bigger now."

Serene then got a hold of the phone and asked, "Sweetheart that is the greatest news! When are the twins due?"

"January 22, 2007."

"Do you know the genders yet?"

"Elliot and I are going in four weeks to find out."

"Please do tell me when you find out okay?"

"Okay I will."

Casey talked with her aunt and uncle a while longer before ending the conversation right as Elliot walked in the door.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" asked Elliot tenderly embraced his wife and unborn children.

"Couldn't be better, the soon-to-be adoptive grandparents were overjoyed by the news.

"That is fantastic; you know I can't wait to tell the babies' other grandparents."

After everyone, including Serene, Darin, William, and Gina had found out the joyous news time seems to have flown by.

On the 20th of January a few days before the due date, Olivia hosted a baby shower for her best friend at her apartment along with Serene, Gina, Maureen, Kathleen, Melinda, Abbie Carmichael, Alex Eames in attendance as well a few of her co-workers from the Queens precinct.

Olivia cleared her throat and got everyone's attention.

"I would like to welcome everyone to Casey's baby shower. Hope you have a great time and enjoy yourselves!"

The guests then intermingled for awhile and Olivia announced, "I think it is time for the guest of honor to open the shower gifts her little ones on the way."

All was going well. Then suddenly in the midst of the ohhing and ahhing, Casey had sharp pain in her stomach.

_Oh no, not now!_

After a few minutes of no pain, the pain started again only this time it was much worse and Casey began to breathe hard especially after her water broke.

Olivia was the first to notice, "Case, what is wrong?"

Casey breathed harder and harder as she answered, "My water broke; the twins are coming...NOW!"

Everyone then got into preparation mode, right as Olivia was helping Casey to the car, she told Maureen, "Mo, please call your dad and tell him that we are on our way to Mercy General."

Maureen made the call to her dad to let him know.

Elliot who was with the guys celebrating the impending births felt the vibration of his phone. He looked at the caller id and saw it was Maureen.

"Hi Mo, how is the shower going?"

"Daddy it is going great, but there is one little problem."

"What?" asked Elliot suddenly in a panicky voice.

"Mom went into labor and Aunt Olivia is taking her to Mercy General right now. as well as Grandma Gina and adoptive grandma Serene."

"What about you, Kathleen and Lizzie?"

"Melinda is taking us right now and Aunt Abbie and Aunt Alex are following us."

"Ok sweetie, I will be there as soon as I can."

Elliot dashed out of his seat and the guys followed for they knew something was up.

"Elliot what is going on?" asked Fin.

"Casey went into labor and is on her way to Mercy General," said Elliot hurriedly as he paid the bill and made the way to the car.

"I will drive," volunteered Darin sensing that his nephew-in-law was on edge, "Casey would want you there in one piece."

"Thanks," mumbled Elliot appreciatively.

During the ride to the hospital he was getting more anxious by the minute.

Finally they reached the emergency room and Elliot was cleared to go where Casey was.

"Baby I am here, I am here," said Elliot when he saw his wife in midst of a contraction.

"Honey I am so glad you made it!" exclaimed Casey as she kissed Elliot while Olivia left the room unnoticed.

It took what seemed forever but when their new bundle of joys arrived and both seemed like they were on cloud nine. After they came down they knew what names they were going to give their newborns.

Not long after had two nurses wheeled in the newborns when Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, Olivia, Landon, Cragen, Melinda, Fin, Munch, George, Abbie and Alex came in.

"Hey how are the new parents doing?" asked Landon who had rushed over as soon as he heard the good news.

"We are doing great, thank you," replied the grinning new dad.

"Well I got this for the newborns," said Landon giving them two teddy bears with pink and blue ribbons on them.

"Thank you," said Elliot getting the teddy bears from Landon.

"So what the little ones' names?" asked Alex.

"You guys, Elliot and I are proud to introduce to you, Carla Serene Novak-Stabler," said Casey as she held up the little one swaddled in pink.

"And this little guy is Aedan Darin Novak-Stabler," said Elliot holding the little bundle in blue.

Serene stood there with mists in her eyes as Darin said, "We are honored that you named your daughter and son after us and Carla and Aedan."

Serene then spoke up, "I know that Carla and Aedan are looking down from above and smiling right now."

After everyone got to hold and fuss over the twins it was time to go as visiting hours were over.

Right before Olivia and Landon left, Casey looked at Elliot inquisitively and he knew what it was about.

"Olivia and Landon before you go there is something we need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Olivia and Landon asked together.

"Casey and I would like you to be Carla and Aedan's godparents."

Both Olivia and Landon were stopped in their tracks when they heard the request, they looked at each other and then Olivia said, "We are blessed to be these two's godparents."

Life was just getting better and better for the new family.

* * *

A/N 2: I hope you guess enjoyed the story! There will be a concluding chapter to follow! Stay tuned and please submit a review. Your reviews would be like a birthday present to me, as I am 24 today!).


	7. The Happy Ending

Young Love Reunited

Epilogue: The Happy Ending

Disclaimer-I do not own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC do.

Author's Note: Sorry the long wait. I had planned on posting this much sooner but home/schoolwork, studying and midterms and then final exams took up my time! Hope you like the concluding chapter!

* * *

Casey was enjoying motherhood to the fullest. She never thought it would be so exciting and tiring at the same time especially when little Carla and little Aedan started crawling, walking and then running a lot. She also never knew she had overprotective maternal instincts would kick in even when it came to Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie.

Casey also heard about when the best thing about parenting was when the toddlers say their first words. Then one day it happened.

One beautiful early Saturday afternoon while Casey was doing laundry and Elliot was mowing the front lawn and the kids were at their friend's house when Casey heard two faint babbling sounds from the baby monitors. She knew the twins were waking from their naps when she heard little Aedan saying "Mama" and little Carla saying "Dada" from the baby monitors.

Casey froze when she heard it. She thought she was hearing things but suddenly she heard the two words repeated more clearly.

She dropped what she was doing and grabbed the baby monitors and dashed out into the front yard.

"Elliot sweetheart, there is something you would want to hear!" exclaimed Casey excitedly as she turned up the dial on the monitors.

"What is-," began Elliot when he heard it himself.

"Mama, dada."

Both their eyes widened as Elliot stopped what he was doing and the pair dashed up stairs and straight to the baby's room. There stood two content and gurgling twins with huge smiles on their faces.'

Right as Casey and Elliot got closer to the twins' cribs when they heard it once again.

"Mama, dada up," said the twins when they saw their parents were in the room.

Casey and Elliot then grabbed each other and celebrated briefly as not to scare the twins and then they got the twins out of their cribs and held them closely. This was one of the best moments of their lives.

When the excitement of the experience settled in Casey and Elliot knew they had to tell someone especially Carla and Aedan's godparents. What Casey and Elliot didn't know was that Olivia and Landon had joyous to tell them.

"Hello, McQuinn residence, Landon speaking."

"Hi Landon is Olivia there?"

"Yeah sure hold on," said Landon as he gets Olivia.

"Hey Casey what is up?"

"I have good news to tell you, do you think that you and Landon can meet me and Elliot at our favorite Chinese restaurant?"

"Yeah sure and when we meet up we have something to tell you too!" exclaimed Olivia.

When the foursome along with little Aedan and little Carla met up, Casey knew something was with Olivia and Landon, Elliot had sensed it as well.

"Okay, you can go first since you have been smiling non-stop since we got here."

"No, no you go first," said Olivia with a grin.

"Well Elliot and I are happy to announce that your and Landon's godchildren both said their first words today."

"OH. MY. GOSH! Casey get out! That is great news! I am so happy for you and Elliot!" exclaimed Olivia as she jumped for joy and then added, "What did they say?"

"Aedan said Mama and Carla said Dada," said Casey beaming.

"Wow," said Landon, "Congratulations!"

"Okay now it is your turn spill whatever news you two have to say," said Elliot.

Olivia looked at Landon and quietly whispered, "Do you want to say it?"

"Say what?" asked Casey keenly.

With that Landon cleared his throat and said, "Well Olivia and I happy to announce..."

Casey and Elliot looked at them with wide eyes in anticipation.

"...we are going to be parents ourselves!!!"

With that Casey and Elliot jumped up and gave both Olivia and Landon a big hug multitude of congratulations as they then sat down started discussing their futures.

Yep their lives were getting better and better by the minute.

-The End-

* * *

A/N 2: Okay you guys I hope you liked the conclusion to this story. I know it was short but this was the only way I could think of wrapping up this story. I hope you had as much fun reading this story as I had lot of fun writing it.  Huge thanks to those who gave me the positive reviews! Sadly I won't be posting any new stories until either the week I have off before summer school starts or early August (). Stay tuned for "Lives Impacted" (another Casey/Elliot pairing story) two GH/SVU crossover stories and Law and Order: CI stories. Until then, happy writing!  –Jan aka CIGHSVU (yes I changed my penname again!).


End file.
